A Phone call and A Meeting
by story teller K
Summary: Liv gets a call from the last person she expected asking to meet up, she accepts not knowing that the meeting will change her life forever


My cell buzzed it was a number I didn't recognize "Benson" I said

" Olivia it's Kathy I was just wondering if you have seen or heard from Elliot? He's not answering his cell or pager"

"He didn't tell you?" was all she said

"Tell me what? What happened? Is he ok?"

" He is undercover at the moment, Im not sure how long he will be undercover for but he can only be contacted through Cragen" I relayed the information to her

"Oh ok, I guess im not surprised that he didn't tell me he's done it before I just cant deal with this anymore, thanks Olivia bye" the line went dead.

Later that day we couldn't get in contact with El and Cragen and I both began to panic, against his wishes I went to the apartment that El was using as his cover.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how much danger you are in?" he said

"El, I got a call from a very panicked Kathy today she had no idea were you where, how could you do that to her again? If you don't call her she is going to leave you" I told him " and why haven't you been in contact with us? Cragen and I are worried sick that's why I'm here"

"They took my cell and wallet," he said

" Here take my phone and stash it and call Kathy and check in with Cragen as much as you can"

He took the phone promising to call Kathy but knowing that he wouldn't they had nearly finalized their divorce he had nothing left to say to her but he hadn't told Liv any of this.

Just then there was a knock at the door, El freaked out telling me to get out of here. I hid in the bathroom. The man barged through the door and questioned El on why he had taken so long to answer the door claiming that he broke the rules of no visitors. El denied it and then the man saw my coat busted, he was mad, El was in danger my cop instincts took over and I stripped down to my panties and bra, flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. "You ready for me daddy?" I asked smiling seductively at him " You didn't tell me we were having company that's going to be an extra one fifty" I said wrapping my body around his.

"Who is this?" the man asked

" A guys got needs" El said playing along with my charade

"Get out" the man said throwing my clothes at me and shoving me out the door, I hid in the bushes outside to make sure El was safe then I returned home.

Several days pasted and El was still undercover and Kathy had become increasingly agitated and asked to meet up, I hesitantly agreed not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on between the two of them.

"Hey Kathy, how are you? What was it that you wanted to discuss that we couldn't talk about over the phone?" I asked her

"Olivia, Elliot and I had begun divorce proceedings and so I wasn't surprised when he went undercover and didn't tell me but he needs to be in family court so we work out visitation rights, so" she paused

Her words had struck me " you and el are getting a divorce im so sorry I had know idea" I said though it did explain the way he had been acting lately; we had been hanging out more going for drinks after work, grabbing a bite to eat it had gone back to how things had been originally it was nice

" I cant believe he didn't tell you, I thought for sure you and him would end up together straight after the divorce began she said Olivia you understand him better then I ever could you know things about him that I don't and he listens to you. I've seen the way you look at one another he never looked at me like that, you provide him with stability. Now my marriage has ended and to be honest I am the happiest I have been in a very very long time I just wanted to tell you that you have my ok to become my kids step mum, hell you are like their second mum and I couldn't think of anyone better suited. You kept Elliot safe for all those years and I cant thank you enough for that, now listen to me tell him how you feel and don't wait to long. He deserves to be happy and you make him and my kid's happy- the kids call you mummy Liv but you know that. Elliot found out that I had been seeing another man right before he went undercover so I don't blame him for not telling me but can you please get into contact with him and let him know that we have court to finalize visitation arrangements on Thursday at ten." With that she turned and walked away

I needed to clear my head before I went back to the precinct, before I knew where I was going I got out my cell and called Cragen that I wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. I got in my car and drove. I ended up outside El make shift cover apartment. I knocked on the door. Finally he came to the door, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, his face tensed when he saw me there. "Liv, babe, what are you doing here again?" He asked

He just called me babe was all I could think " I came to have a chat with you it seems that we haven't been honest with one another for quiet a while" I replied, with that he let me in.

"El I began why didn't you tell me that you and Kathy were getting a divorce? She was shocked I didn't know."

" This is going to sound lame but I didn't know how to tell you that my marriage ended and that I wasn't ashamed or sad but excited because it meant that I could finally have a shot with the women I have been in love with for a while" he said

" That didn't sound lame at all El I said when do I get to meet this women?" I asked my heart was breaking I had missed my chance at finding love

" What are you on about Benson he said the women I am in love with has been by my side for twelve years", he smiled and laced our fingers together

I was speechless I couldn't believe this was happening tears began to roll down my cheeks, El wiped them away, then our lips meet and it was unlike any kiss I'd ever had twelve years of built up passion exploded. When the kiss finally ended I remembered the other reason I had come to see him " you have to come back, I miss you but that's not why you have."

"To finalize custody of the kids on Thursday at ten" he finished for me " I know I had secretly been dreading this can I ask you something he said

"You can ask me anything, " I told him

" Will you come with me to the custody hearing, I don't think I can face seeing Kathy with someone else on my own and that we can also tell the kids about us"

" Nothing would make me happier then to support you and I haven't seen you kids in ages and I miss them like crazy." I told him

" Ok then it's settled and the kids miss their mummy Liv," he said as he cupped my face and gave me a sweet kiss.

Thursday couldn't have come quick enough, El was back from his undercover assignment and had taken some time off and I had asked Cragen for the morning off. Together we headed to the custody hearing. Upon seeing us Kathy embraced me and congratulated us, El kissed her on the cheek and shook hands with her new partner. Inside the proceedings wrapped up without a fuss, El got the kids Thursday night through to Sunday afternoon and Kathy got them the rest of the week.

After the custody hearing El and I decided that if we were serious about making the relationship work and in order to provide the kids with stability we decided that I would move in with him. We quickly settled into a routine with the kids and work and things between El and I were going very smoothly, when the kids had a school function or teacher parent night we both went and so did Kathy and her partner and surprisingly things weren't awarkward, we even had a monthly lunch with Kathy and her partner that had started out just to ensure there was no issues with the kids but turned into a monthly lunch of catching up with each other.

It had been five and half months that El and I had started dating and four months since we had started sleeping together. We both desperately wanted a baby of our, we hadn't really been trying but I was three weeks late and had taken two tests that confirmed that I was pregnant. I was overjoyed with the news as was El and the kids; Dickie's only request was that it be a baby boy. Kathy was great; providing me with all sorts of tips and advice it was during this time that we became firm friends and it was that's when El and I decided that we wanted Kathy and her fiancée to be the godparents of our baby. Two months later Kathy announced that she was expecting.

Nine and a half months later almost to the day, Eli Stabler was born, he was beautiful his little head of brown curls with his fathers deep blue eyes and my olive skin he was the most perfect baby I had ever seen. Three weeks later Kathy gave birth to a beautiful baby boy; who was named Scott Greenstead.

Upon Eli's arrival El surprised me by buying a house out in queens with a yard and several rooms for when we had the kids and importantly a nursery for little Eli. The house was amazing just what I had always imagined a white picketed fence and a swing in the front yard and a nice big backyard with a tree house. As a bonus Kathy had moved her and the kids to her fiancée soon to be husbands house in queens which happened to be four doors down from our new house, El knew it was important that we be close to the kids and Eli god parents as well as our god son Scott. The neighborhood was safe and the boys could grow up together; everything was perfect.


End file.
